


Daydreams With Me

by Gallavich1012 (orphan_account)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Love, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gallavich1012
Summary: One morning Morgan Montgomery stops for coffee on her way to work, with her normal coffee shop being under construction she stops by a different place where she spots Spencer Reid, tucked away in a corner with a stack of books. What happens when Spencer finally decides to let someone in after Maeve's death? Will he accept that she is a single mother of a little boy?
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Case mentioned is based on S8E17 "The Gathering"

The coffee shop was filled with the sounds of machines grinding, coffee pouring and people chattering. It was still relatively early but it was light out. Morgan hardly came to this coffee shop but her usual one closed down for reconstruction and this was the next closest one. A few people were in line in front of her and she couldn’t help but notice the guy in the back corner of the shop. He had a stack of books next to him and what she noticed as case files next to him, but what she was more interested in was the stack of books that ranged from Sigmund Freud, Isaac Asimov, Edgar Allen Poe, Charles Dickinson and Ernest Hemingway. It made her smile to herself. 

The guy himself looked geeky in the best way possibly. She could really only see from the table up but he was wearing a light blue button up rolled up to his elbows, a grey tie, his hair was a bit messy, but the kind of messy that looked purposeful and he was biting at the inside of his lip. She also noticed with curiosity that he was flipping through the pages extremely fast, no way he could read that fast, right? But then she thought back to her son who was only five and could speed through an entire novel in a day. 

“Next,” The young girl at the counter called as Morgan walked up. 

“Name for the order?” 

“Michelle,” Morgan offered, she knew it didn’t make much sense to lie about her name at a coffee shop but it made her feel better. 

“What can I get for you?” 

“I’ll have a medium caramel macchiato, double shot of espresso with almond milk, hold the whip,” It was her usual and she just hoped it was as good here as it was at her normal shop. It only took a few minutes to pay and get her coffee. He was still sitting there alone so she decided to make her move, taking a deep breath before walking over. 

“Hi,” She called gently to get his attention, confused eyes looked up at her and she wasn’t surprised at all that he had big brown puppy dog eyes. 

“Hello,” He greeted, the smallest hint of a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. 

“Do you mind if I join you? I noticed your, quite impressive, stack of books there,” She offered glancing at the books with a smile, thankful when he nodded and gestured to the spot across from him. 

Spencer had been surprised to hear the honey sweet voice drifting to his ears, even more so when he realized the words being spoken were directed at him. When he looked up he met icy blue eyes and a beautiful smile. He noticed the Bureau ID clipped to her collar but it was flipped around so only the emblem was showing instead of her name, smart. 

“I’m Morgan,” She introduced, sticking out her hand, and normally Spencer would decline, explaining all of the hand germs but he reached out to shake her hand anyway. 

“Spencer,” He informed, giving her another smile. 

“I’m not interrupting, right? Are you expecting anyone?” Morgan asked, a tone in her voice that struck Spencer odd but he forced himself not to start profiling her. 

“You’re not interrupting, I might have some co-workers meeting here later but as of right now I could use some company,” Spencer was surprised at the way her eyes lit up when she realized he meant he wanted her to stay. 

“Okay, so I couldn’t help but notice you have an Isaac Asimov book, he’s one of my favorite authors,” He looked slightly surprised and that amused Morgan. 

“Really? He’s great, do you have a favorite book by him?” Spencer asked, sliding out his copy of _The Naked Sun_ from the stack. 

“This one is great,” Morgan smiled, taking the book when Spencer stretches his arm out towards her, “But my favorite is _I, Robot._ My grandpa used to read it to me when I was a kid, it was always a really interesting concept to me. He was really into robotics, inventing things and stuff like that so pretty much all of Asimov’s books were in our collection. But the first story in the book about Gloria and Robbie just always stuck with me. It was my first kind of romantic story telling,” 

Spencer watched her speak, it was evident the book really meant something to her and she actually liked the story, not just something she was saying trying to impress him. She had been tracing the title of the book as she spoke before handing it back to him. 

“Yeah, the story of Gloria and Robbie is a good one, it’s almost reminiscent of Romeo and Juliet in a way,” Spencer spoke when he was sure she was done and she gave him a big smile. 

“You know, I’ve tried to tell people that before. Most people either don’t know the story of Gloria and Robbie or they romanticize Romeo and Juliet and don’t understand how the two stories could correlate,” Morgan explained enthusiastically, it was rare for her to meet someone that understood and enjoyed her love for these kinds of stories. Most of them wrote her off as just another pretty face and didn’t listen much to what she had to say. 

-

“I kinda feel bad that we’ve been keeping Spence waiting,” JJ groaned quietly as her and Penelope got out of the car. 

“He’ll understand, you know he’s always here before work anyway-“ Penelope stopped looking in the window of the coffee shop, her jaw falling slightly. 

“What is it?” JJ asked, worried for a second. 

“A pretty girl. Reid. He’s- Spencer, he’s sitting there with a pretty girl and they’re laughing,” Garcia started out slowly before her voice turned to that high pitchy happy voice she got when she was excited. JJ’s head snapped towards the window immediately seeking out what Penelope was talking about and sure enough a really pretty brunette was sitting across from Spencer, both had books and coffee in front of them. 

“We should give them space right? Isn’t this the first girl since- we should get coffee somewhere else,” Garcia grinned as she pulled out her phone, “But I have to take a picture,” She snapped a few pictures before dropping her phone back in her purse. JJ just linked their arms together with a quiet chuckle before they turned back around. 

-

“So, the case files? Is it research or work?” Morgan asked, pointing two the few files on top of the stack of books. 

“They’re consultations for work. I’m a profiler for the Behavioral Analysis Unit,” Spencer answered, watching as Morgan tucked some hair behind her ear. 

“Oh, wow. I’ve always thought profiling was really neat. I’ve studied it a bit. I went to a couple lecturers as well. I just wasn’t sure the job would fit me,” She shrugged and for the first time in the past thirty two minutes and fifteen second she seemed unsure of herself. 

“Why’s that?” Spencer asked, Morgan looked up at him silently for a second trying to figure out if his curiosity was genuine. 

“Well, I already work for the Bureau as a victims specialist. I’m usually the step before or after a therapist, helping victims with all kinds of things. Well, I got into the unit because of a past relationship. He kind of held me back from pursuing the long term goal of being a profiler when I had my son. And then I just kind of never left the unit because I wanted to be closer to home for him, you know?” Morgan explained and even if he didn’t understand first hand he did understand what she was saying but he also didn’t miss the way she slowly backed in on herself when she started talking about her last relationship and having a son. If Spencer had to guess a lot of guys probably gave her issues after finding out she was a mom. 

“How old is your son?” Spencer decided to ask so she would know he wasn’t judging her about that and he realized his guess was right when she looked up at him, a shocked smile flittering across her lips. 

“He’s five and he’s the light of my life. He’s starting second grade in a couple of weeks, he’s just so smart,” The hesitation before had vanished from her voice only to be replaced by a glowing pride. 

“Second grade at five, wow. I went through grades relatively quickly. I graduated high school when I was thirteen,” She looked at him a bit shocked but smiled again nonetheless. 

“Wow, that’s amazing. Martin loves learning, he loves school but he said he feels ‘weird’ because he’s so young and I try to help him feel better but I think he knows I don’t really understand,” She shrugged, feeling her phone buzz in her pocket. 

“I know how that feels. Being the smartest kid in class is like being the only kid in class. I didn’t have my dad around and my mom, she wasn’t well, I think if you just let him know you’re there no matter what he’ll be okay,” Spencer tried to reassure but he was sure if the kid hadn’t already experienced bullying he would eventually especially if he was already feeling, weird. 

“Well, hey,” Morgan started when she pulled out her buzzing phone, “I have to go, I have an emergency client coming in. Could I give you my number? I’d love to, I don’t know, maybe meet up for coffee on a day when you’re free?” Morgan offered, already pulling out her card and a pen, Spencer standing up with her. 

“Yeah, yeah, I wouldn’t mind that at all,” Spencer smiled as he scribbled something on the back of the card. 

“It was really nice meeting you, Spencer,” Morgan handed him the card feeling her cheeks heat up before grabbing her coffee and walking away. 

Spencer watched her for a second, struggling to stop the smile on his face as he watched her disappear around the side of the building. Since Maeve he hadn’t really thought about any other girls, hadn’t flirted or anything like that. With Morgan, though he didn’t know much about her yet, he felt like they had an instant connection and that was rare for him. He looked down at the card before flipping it over. 

_It really was nice to meet you, Spencer. And seriously call me sometime (***)***-**** -M.M._

Spencer smiled at the little note before slipping the card in his pocket, tossing his satchel over his shoulder and grabbing his books before leaving out to go to his car. He let out a slow breath, he knew there was no such thing as moving on too fast but it had only been about eight months since Maeve died and he really did love her and he didn’t want Morgan to feel like a rebound if they got that far because he would never use someone like that. He just hummed to himself quietly before heading to the bureau. 

-

“Lacey, are you okay? What’s going on?” Morgan asked, rushing into her office where the young blonde was waiting for her. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know where else to go,” She cried, throwing herself into Morgan’s arms. 

“Hey, it’s okay, this is why I’m here,” Morgan shushed, petting the girls hair before leading her over to the couch to sit down. 

“Why don’t you tell me what’s going on,” She offered when the girl had calmed down a bit. 

Lacey was the daughter of Tom and Kate. There were records of domestic and child abuse in the home and still no one every stepped in. On night Tom had been drinking before killing himself and Kate leaving Lacey alone and when she got back from a friends house she found them dead and when they started looking through the house they’d found out that Tom had killed and raped four women on top of having Lacey confess that he’d been molesting her since she was ten. She was one of the most traumatized teens Morgan had ever had to work with. 

-

“Hey there, pretty boy,” Derek called as Spencer shuffled into the bullpen. 

“Hey, Morgan,” Spencer furrowed his brow a bit, his mind immediately going back to the Morgan he’d met at the coffee shop. 

“So I heard from a little birdie that you met a lovely lady friend,” Derek smirked and Spencer stopped turning to look at the other man confused. 

“JJ and Garcia were coming to meet you but saw you with a ‘gorgeous girl’ and didn’t want to interrupt,” Derek grinned leaving out the part about the picture Garcia snapped so he didn’t feel awkward. 

“Um, yeah we talk about robots,” It was Derek’s turn to furrow his eyebrows as Spencer sat in his seat. 

“So you mean to tell me you were putting the moves on this lady, making her all ‘smiley and giggly’, according to Penelope, by talking to her about robots?” Derek asked, that was definitely not what he was expecting. 

“I wasn’t ‘putting the moves on her’, and she noticed I was reading an Isaac Asimov book and proceeded to tell me one of her favorite books was by him,” Spencer shrugged, not understanding what the big deal was. 

“Well, does this mystery lady have a name?” Derek asked, twisting a pen in his hand. 

“Guys, round table room,” Hotch called walking from his office. 

“Look at that, saved by the bell,” Derek laughed standing up from the chair as Spencer shuffled away quickly. 

JJ and Garcia were already watching him like a hawk when he entered the room. They’d all discussed not mentioning it to Reid so they wouldn’t make him feel bad or scare him away from the girl at the coffeehouse. He sat down avoiding all eye contact only relaxing when Hotch sat down. 

“Go ahead, Garcia,” He announced, flipping open the file in front of him. 

“Yes, sir, okay. So, over the past couple of days, two women have been found murdered with their tongues removed in St. Paul Minnesota. The first is Patricia Morris. She was found at a local park by a couple of joggers. And then a few hours ago Nicole Francis, she was found in a parking lot of a local restaurant. Both women died from multiple stab wounds,” Garcia started, clicking through the images with her back to the screen so she didn’t have to see. 

“Had they been reported missing?” JJ asked looking up at the screen. 

“No. In fact, local PD were the ones who initially informed the families,” Garcia answered. 

“The MO is very specific. Anything on VICAP?” Blake asked, looking down at the horrid pictures of the women. 

“Nothing, yet, but I’m still searching,” Penelope informed. 

“Well, he definitely wasn’t trying to hide the bodies. They were left in very public places,” Derek pointed out as he read the file. 

“Either he wanted them to be found quickly or he’s all about the act and not the clean-up,”

-

“What’s that pretty boy?” Derek asked as he sat in the seat across from Spencer. The plane was dark and relatively silent as they headed back to Virginia. He didn’t answer, just slid the card Morgan gave him at the coffee house across the table. Derek looked at him skeptical for a second before picking up the card and reading it. 

“So, you gonna call her?” He asked tapping the card against the surface of the table. 

“I- yeah, I want to,” Spencer nodded looking down at his lap. 

“So what’s stopping you?” Derek asked though he had a pretty good idea. 

“Well, partially Maeve,” Spencer started trailing off a bit, glancing up at Derek then back down. 

“Okay, why only partially?” Derek questioned not quite understanding. 

“She hasn’t been gone long, I don’t want this girl to think I’m using her as- as like a rebound or something,” Spencer confessed, still not looking at Derek. He resisted the urge to flip the card over when he noticed Spencer still hadn’t mentioned her by name. 

“Reid, let me ask you a question. When you saw this girl, when she approached you, what did you notice first about her?” Derek asked and noticed the corner of Spencer’s mouth twitch in a hesitant smile. 

“Her eyes. She had these big, bright blue eyes that just kind of lit up when she was talking,” Derek let himself grin at that since Spencer still wasn’t looking at him. 

“And when you were noticing these beautiful eyes did you think about Maeve?” Derek asked, he knew it was a difficult subject. 

“I- well, no,” Spencer shook his head. 

“What else did you notice?” Derek asked and Spencer finally met his eye. 

“I remember being amused because she had her work ID faced backwards so no one could see her name, but the name on her coffee cup wasn’t what she told me,” Spencer started reaching out to flip the card in Derek’s hand for him, and he didn’t miss the bureau emblem in the corner, “Her cup said Michelle, but it’s actually Morgan. I thought maybe Michelle was her middle name or something,” 

“So, Morgan, huh?” Spencer nodded at Derek and couldn’t help his own smile. 

“She gave out a fake name to a coffee house but shared personal details about her life with me, which I found a little odd,” Spencer added, he knew Derek was the one person he could work though his thoughts with and not be judged. 

“Well, lots of women give out fake names. She could feel unsafe giving out her real name because of an ex or she’s just really cautious but shared more personal details with you because you made her feel safe, comfortable,” Derek offered, Spencer nodded again more to himself than anything. 

“What else?” Derek asked sensing Spencer was holding something back. 

“She- she has a kid,” 

“Ah,” Derek nodded, “That’s a pretty big responsibility. If you decide to commit, that’s big. You know my mom was single after we lost my dad, she never found anyone that would accept her and three kids. It’s hard for those single moms. You know if the dad is in the picture?” Derek asked, giving a little detail in hopes of getting more from his friend. 

“She just said it was a bad relationship,” Spencer shrugged, wondering if it was normal to be giving all of these details away. 

“Is the kid the other partial reason you’re debating on calling?” Derek asked, surprised when Spencer shook his head. 

“No, I got the single mom thing too. I knew it was hard on her when he left. I guess I’m so hesitant because I feel like every time I think things are gonna work out with a girl...they just don’t,” That made Derek’s heart break a little but Spencer spoke again before he could respond. 

“Everyone knows I had a huge crush on JJ. There was Lilah, we didn’t talk long after that case but she just wanted to be friends. Then, Austin, the bartender, long distance wasn’t really her thing. Then- then Maeve. And I don’t want to- I’m worried that either she’ll realize she doesn’t really like me or I’ll lose her like I lost Maeve,” Spencer confessed quietly, crossing his arms protectively around his middle. 

“I know it hurt losing Maeve the way you did, and seeing it happen. I know you know you can’t control girls liking you back, or anything like that but you’ve gotta know that it’s worth waiting for the right girl,” Derek tried hoping his words would bring him some kind of comfort. 

“Of course I know that. I guess another big reason is- is how I felt when I saw her. I noticed when she walked in, I normally noticed when anyone walks in. Well, I was caught up in my book and I noticed someone coming my way but the hallway to the restroom was right next to my booth so I didn’t pay too much attention but then I heard a quiet ‘hi’ and she asked to sit with me. But when I first looked up and saw her she, um, I know it sounds cliche, but she took my breath away,” Spencer felt his cheeks heat up, of course he knew it was normal to feel that way, statistically-

“Well, that’s definitely not a bad thing,” Derek cut off Spencer’s thoughts before he could start silently rambling and he was kind of thankful. 

“I mean, if anything that kind of proves that she’s not just a rebound. I think you should call her or text her, and you know it’s only ten o’clock there,” Derek winked, sliding the card across the table before getting up. Spencer let out a quiet breathy laugh as he picked up the card and stared at it for a moment before pulling out his phone. 

-

Morgan has just gotten out of the shower. It was a pretty late day at work. Between talking Lacey down, again, after finding out about the horrible nightmares the girl had been having, dealing with other patients and lots of paperwork she didn’t leave the office until almost eight o’clock. She got back home thankful Jenny, their nanny, had taken care of dinner, bath time and cleaning up. Before showering she read Martin his bedtime story and after she was sure he was down for the night she went and sat in the shower for almost an hour, getting out and falling limp on the sofa. 

Her job, no matter how much she loved it, was quite draining. It was one of those jobs where you were forced to be personal. Know your boundaries but level with your patients, let them know you understand, do what you have to, to make them feel safe and comfortable. It was something that stuck with you especially hearing the things these victims have gone through. She also knew that if she ever wanted a job like profiling like she always wanted she wouldn’t be able to let it get to her like this. 

That thought brought Spencer to mind. It had been two days since Morgan met him at the coffee shop and she hadn’t heard from him. She knew the BAU got called away on cases suddenly and frequently so she tried not to think too hard about it. Spencer had been the first guy she felt drawn to since before Martin was born. Sure she had a fling on one night stand here and there but Spencer was the guy she could see herself with for the first time in a long time. She knew how crazy it sounded, one thirty minute conversation in a coffee shop and she was catching feelings. Morgan was pulled from her thoughts when her phone buzzed on the coffee table. 

_To: Morgan_   
_From: Unknown_

_Morgan, hi, it’s Spencer from the coffee shop. Sorry it’s late, we are heading back from a case, I just wanted to see if you were still up to catch coffee with me?_

The biggest grin stretched across Morgan's face as she read the message. Could this really be happening? He really messaged her, and wanted to get coffee?

_To: Spencer_   
_From: Morgan_

_Wow, I was starting to think you forgot about me, Spencer. I definitely still want to get coffee, name the place and time, I’ll be there ;)_

Morgan scrunched her nose feeling foolishly cheesy after sending the message with a winky face. Her heart was strangely pounding in her chest and she was surprised at how eager she was to hear from him again. 

_To: Morgan_   
_From: Spencer_

_How about the same place, tomorrow morning at 9?_

_To: Spencer_   
_From: Morgan_

_That sounds perfect, goodnight, Spencer_

_To: Morgan_   
_From: Spencer_

_Goodnight, Morgan, sweet dreams._

Maybe it wouldn’t be hard to let someone else in after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet, Spencer meets Martin ❤

Spencer was nervous. Well, nervous was an understatement. It had been three months exactly since he and Morgan met for coffee. Ninety-eight days since the first day at that coffee shop and she said she was ready for him to meet her son. It had been a long time since he worried about the ‘Reid effect’ but between Jack and Henry he wasn’t sure if it really existed anymore. 

Today he was supposed to be meeting Martin, Morgan’s son. It was a big step. He had real feelings for this girl and if her son didn’t like him he knew it would be over and that terrified him in all honesty. But if the boy did like him, well, there were many times he thought about how he would be a father figure to the kid. It both terrified him and made him feel proud. It was a role he was very willing to take on. 

-

_“Hotch?” Spencer called, knocking on the door frame of his boss’ office._

_“Yes?” Aaron asked looking up briefly at his agent before writing something in the file in front of him._

_“Can I talk to you about something?” Spencer asked nervously, sensing the change in the younger man’s tone Aaron looked up nodding and gesturing to the couch._

_Spencer nodded, more to himself than Aaron, before closing the door and walking over to the couch. Sitting down as Hotch made his way around the desk and turned one of the chairs around to face Reid._

_“What is it?” He asked, eyeing his agent for a moment._

_“You know how I’ve been seeing this girl for a while?” Spencer started, glancing at Hotch then away again._

_“Yes, you seem quite smitten,” Hotch teased, trying to lighten the mood, grateful when the other man smiled._

_“Yeah, well, I don’t know if you know, but she has a son, he’s five,” Spencer offered, Hotch’s face staying neutral as it usually did._

_“I think I heard it mentioned once or twice. Did something happen?” Aaron asked, keeping his voice even now, but Spencer’s body language didn’t indicate anything bad had happened._

_“No, no. It’s nothing like that. She, um, how did you know you were ready to introduce Beth to Jack?” Spencer asked, looking at Aaron this time._

_“Does she want to introduce you to Martin?” He asked back, receiving a silent nod in response._

_“I knew I was ready because I could see Beth in mine and Jack’s life a long time from now. Can you see yourself in their lives? Taking on that father figure role?” Spencer was quiet for a minute, thinking, imagining, before smiling a little to himself._

_“Yeah. Yeah, I can actually,” Spencer nodded._

_“Then don’t be so nervous. If Morgan trusts you enough to be around her son, that means she’s thinking of a future with you, too.”_

-

Spencer was ever grateful for that conversation with Hotch and at the time it had really helped his nerves. Now though, sitting in his car and driving to the park to meet them had his nerves going haywire. He pulled up next to Morgan's car, his eyes seeking her out immediately. Something was wrong though, her face was screwed up in a scowl, arms crossed defensively and her body was tense. She seemed to relax when she turned and saw him getting out of his car. Spencer’s eyes found the boy swinging slowly with his head down seemingly lost in his own thoughts. 

“Hey, is everything okay?” Spencer asked as he reached her, his stomach twisting when her eyes suddenly filled with tears and she shook her head. 

“Sh, hey, what happened?” He asked again, reaching out to rest his hand in her upper arms. 

“I tried to call you, I’m sorry. Martin, he- some boys beat him up at school today,” Morgan hiccupped looking up at Spencer, a pit filling his stomach at those words. 

“Oh, no. Is he okay?” 

“I don’t know, physically he seems okay but he won’t- he won’t talk to me,” She cried, chin quivering as she spoke. 

“Do you mind if I try?” Spencer gestured to the boy, she searched his face for a moment not wanting him to feel pressured to talk to Martin but he looked just as genuine as always. 

“Please,” Morgan nodded, pushing up on her toes to kiss Spencer’s cheek before he made his way over to the boy. 

“Hi, Martin, I’m Spencer,” He greeted, sitting in the swing next to the young boy. 

“You’re my mom's boyfriend,” It wasn’t a question just a statement and Spencer nodded before realizing the boy hadn’t looked up yet. 

“Yes, I am. I heard you had a pretty rough day at school today,” He started. 

“I don’t wanna talk about it. You probably wouldn’t understand,” Martin shrugged with a heavy sigh. 

“You know, Martin, I have an IQ of 187, I can read twenty-thousand words per minute, I have an eidetic memory and I graduated high school at the age of thirteen. So you may not want to talk about it, but I promise you I’ll understand,” Spencer smiled when the boy looked up at him, but there was a nagging sick feeling in his stomach at the black bruising around his eye. 

“Did you get beat up in school, too?” Martin asked, his little voice wobbling as he spoke. 

“Unfortunately I did. But I also made great friends,” 

“But what if I never make any friends? Everyone makes fun of me and laughs when I get all the right answers in class,” Martin explained and the smile fell from Spencer’s face. 

“Martin, I study human behavior for a living, why people do certain things. These kids, whereas it doesn’t make it right, they’re bullying you for being smart because it makes them feel inferior. They know you’re smarter than them. They know you can out smart them so they have to use the fact that they’re bigger to control you,” Spencer explained, watching as Martin hung into every single thing he was saying. 

“I guess that makes sense,” The boy nodded, kicking his shoe against the ground. Spencer glanced over seeing Morgan watching them from a bench not far away. 

“You know you can talk to your mom right? She may not have first hand experience but she can still help,” Spencer spoke pushing himself a little on the swing.

“I know, but talking about this stuff makes her sad. Will you start coming around now that you’ve met me? I know mom wasn’t bringing you around because she had to get to know you better but you’ll be part of our family now, right?” He asked, his voice quiet and something told him that he was just used to people walking away. 

“Martin, I’ll be around as long as you and your mom will let me be around and I’ll be your best friend if you need one,” Spencer answered sincerely, slightly surprised when shocked excited eyes met his. 

“You really mean that?” Martin asked, Spencer’s heart broke a little at that but he forced that feeling away and smiled. 

“Of course I really mean it,” Spencer nodded, still smiling when a smile spread across Martin’s face. 

“Mom said you play chess,” Martin stated excitedly and Spencer chuckled. 

“Yeah, I do,” He smiled once again before waving Morgan.

-

“He’s down for the night,” Morgan sighed, walking back into the living room where Spencer was waiting for her. 

“Thanks for letting me stay all day,” Spencer smiled when Morgan crawled onto the couch and curled up in his lap. 

“Thank you for spending the day with us, I know it really meant a lot to him,” Morgan smiled, sliding an arm around his neck. 

“Believe it or not it meant a lot to me too, it’s been a while since I’ve had a really good chess partner,” Spencer chuckled, twisting a loose threat from her t-shirt around his finger. 

“Spencer, you made his whole day and I just. I don’t wanna just say thank you because it’s more than that. He’s never had anyone that he can relate to the way he was able to with you today,” Morgan expressed, her expression, eyes and voice so sincere it made Spencer’s heart swell with pride. 

“He’s a great kid, Morgan. You’re doing such a good job with him and as long as you and him will let me, I’ll be here. I’ve never had a family, other than my team, so you and Martin, if you’ll let me I’d like to be part of your family,” Spencer confessed, worried for a second when her eyes filled with tears but then she smiled. 

“Of course we want you, Spencer,” Morgan smiled before caressing his face and giving him a sweet kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencer helps Morgan and realizes he finally has a family of his own.

“Martin, you’re gonna be late for school!” Morgan called from the kitchen, rushing to finish packing his lunch since they were already running late. 

“Someone’s at the door!” Martin called back, hurrying into the kitchen to put his shoes on. 

“Dammit-“

“Mom!” 

“Sorry, sweetie,” Morgan cringed, zipping up the lunchbox before sliding it into Martin’s book-bag and rushing over to the door. 

“Spencer?” She greeted opening the door. 

“I would say good morning but you don’t seem like you’re having a good morning,” Spencer smiled and received a very forced smile in return. 

“Uh, yeah, we’re running very late. I have a meeting and Martin’s gonna be late-“ 

“Hey, take a breath,” Spencer stopped her, smiling again when she listened and took a deep breath. 

“Take this, it’s your favorite. And I could totally take Martin to school for you so you’re not late,” He offered and for a second he thought she looked like she might cry. 

“You really wouldn’t mind taking him? What about work?” She asked, biting her lip nervously, holding the warm cup between both of her hands. 

“I don’t have to be at work for another hour and a half and I would absolutely not mind taking him,” Spencer promised, leaning in to kiss her lips. 

“Martin, Spencer’s gonna take you to school, you okay with that?” Morgan asked, stepping aside to let him in. 

“Cool! But it’s almost 7 o’clock, you need to leave now,” Martin informed, Morgan cursed silently again, grabbing her purse off the counter, pressing a kiss to Martin’s head, and giving Spencer another kiss. 

“His spare booster seat is in the hallway closet-“ 

“I know, you already told me in case there was ever an emergency. Take this muffin and go, I’ve got this,” Spencer stopped her again, holding out a little brown baggie with a banana nut muffin inside. 

“You’re the best,” She breathed, sparing one more kiss to his lips before grabbing her keys and slipping out the door. 

“Is she always like that in the morning?” Spencer asked Martin, turning to face the amused boy. 

“Eh. Some mornings are more hectic than others,” Martin looked back, the two sharing a grin. 

“Come on, let’s head out, you can eat your muffin in the car,” Spencer helped the boy put on his back pack, grabbed his booster seat and they headed down to the car together after locking up the apartment. 

“Do you want me to walk you in?” Spencer asked, parking the car in the parent lot at the school. 

“Mom normally walks me in, but you don’t have to,” Martin answered with a shrug but it was obvious he wanted to be walked in. 

“Well, come on then,” He turned around to give the boy a smile, grabbing his bag and opening the boys door to help him out. 

“Good morning, Martin!” A young brunette greeted Martin as he walked up hand in hand with Spencer. 

“Good morning, Miss Cole, this is my moms boyfriend,” Both adults let out a light chuckle at that. 

“Uh, Spencer Reid,” He introduced, sticking out his hand despite his dislike for hand shakes. 

“Bye, Spencer!” Martin suddenly hugged Spencer around the waist before taking off towards the classroom. Spencer was taken back a little by the hug but did his best to return it with a small smile. 

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Ashley Cole, Martin’s home room teacher. It’s good to see a male role model in Martin’s life. Morgan, she’s amazing but I know how hard it is growing up with a single mom,” Ashley spoke, she was smiling but the distant sad look in her eye told Spencer she definitely grew up in a single family household or at least was the daughter of divorced parents. 

“I’m happy to be in his life,” Spencer responded simply, smiling to himself the whole way back to his car.

-

“Hey, good morning boy genius. You’re late, were you with your new lady friend?” Garcia raised her eyebrows suggestively as Spencer walked into the kitchenette in the bullpen. 

“Uh, no. I actually dropped Martin off at school for her,” Spencer answered casually, pouring coffee into the cup he’d had from this morning. 

“Martin, your lady friend’s kids, Martin?” Garcia asked, JJ and Derek turning to look at Spencer in question. 

“Yes? Is there something wrong with that?” He asked confused, not sure why it was a big deal. 

“Spence, that’s kind of a big deal. I mean, meeting him three weeks ago was one thing but leaving you alone with him, trusting you with his well being is huge,” JJ explained, she knew how hard it was to leave Henry alone with anyone, but also knowing Spencer she could see why it wouldn’t be hard to leave a child with him. 

“I guess I didn’t really think about it. I brought coffee and muffins over and she was running around because she was late. She seemed super stressed about being late to her meeting and Martin being late to school so I just offered to take him so neither of them would be late,” He shrugged, sipping his coffee, still not understanding why it was so big. Of course he was grateful Morgan trusted him but he’d never given her a reason not to trust him so he hadn’t given it much thought. 

“Pretty boy, wrapped around the girl's finger and the kids,” Derek grinned when Spencer looked at him confused. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Spencer shrugged, smiling to himself when his back was to his coworkers. Of course he was wrapped around Morgan and Martin’s finger. They were perfect, they made him feel normal and welcome. They were his family now. 

The day was slow. No cases came in but there were still about ten consultants he had to finish before he could leave. Morgan had messaged him earlier, thanking him again for bringing Martin to school and asked if he would come over this evening for dinner if he didn’t get off too late. Of course he’d agreed and said he would let her know when he was on his way which would be in about thirty minutes. 

He was excited to get off, visiting with her and Martin very quickly became one of his favorite things to do. It made him happy how happy they were when he was there. Specifically how happy Morgan was when he cooked dinner, helped her clean or helped Martin with homework. Movie nights were great too, they had movie night every weekend and he’d only been there for three of them but it was something he was now looking forward to since apparently this weekend it was his pick. He was really hoping they wouldn’t get a case so that he didn’t have to bail out on them even though he knew they would understand. 

When he got there later that evening he helped cook dinner, sending Morgan off to shower in peace while he also helped Martin with his school work. And when they were done he let Morgan and Martin eat dessert while he started on the dishes because the way she looked at him for helping made him feel an insane amount of pride. Afterwards they tucked Martin in and read him a goodnight story. He was getting ready to leave when she asked him to stay and even if he wanted to he couldn’t say no to her. 

So, he fell asleep holding her against his chest. It wasn’t the normal but it was his normal now and he wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.


End file.
